Подарок
by mozlo
Summary: Двое людей, один глаз и одна смерть... Признание в любви, которое будет стоить жизни.


Он пытался сбежать от самого себя все те долгие годы. Закрыться ото всех и никогда не показывать истинных эмоций. Никто не знал насколько было сложно после самоубийства отца, а в юном возрасте увидеть как первый и единственный лучший друг, любимый человек, на глазах умирал и в последние мгновенье передал свой глаз, свою Волю Огня. Сложней только было принять факт его гибели. И только увековеченное имя на мемориале не дает никому этого забыть. Герой Третьей мировой войны шиноби Учиха Обито. Посмертно.

Сколько им тогда было? Тринадцать? Четырнадцать? Разницы нет никакой, когда это все равно были дети. Государство отправляло детей на войну и этим гордилось. Страна Огня, как и другие, понесла огромные утраты в человеческих ресурсах. Смерти гражданских, вырезка скота и поджег полей вражескими силами, работающими в тылу. Все это стало едва ли не началом голода во всей стране. Они были всего лишь детьми…

Серые тучи уже с самого утра предвещали снег в Конохе, но это не волновало мужчину, который медленно прогуливался по улицам Селения, пока не набрел на цветочный магазин. Немного постояв перед входом, он все-таки толкнул дверь, услышав в ответ приветливый звон колокольчика и приветствие ученицы Асумы.

\- Какаши-сенсей! Рада Вас видеть в нашем магазине! – блондинка радостно подбежала к Хатаке и стала возле него. – Чем могу помочь?

Пепельноволосый прикрыл на пару мгновений глаза и призадумался. И правда, чем ему можно помочь с пустотой внутри души?

\- Какие цветы лучше всего, чтобы попросить прощения?

\- Вы… Да, сейчас, - девушка быстро собрала букет из прелестных пурпурных цветов. Она бережено перевязывала их лентой, пытаясь не повредить маленькие, рассыпчатые по верхушке стебля звездочки цветов. Закончив процедуру, Ино протянула букет мужчине. – Возьмите. Это гиацинт. На языке цветов именно он значит «прости меня».

Какаши рассеянно поблагодарил флористку и, оставив несколько серебряных монет, направился дальше по дороге. Он так и не смог самому себе объяснить этот поступок, но смысла уже не было сожалеть. Сожаление… Да, он сожалел многие годы, что не смог помочь вовремя, не смог пойти сразу же за ним из-за гордости. Не смог… Он ничего не мог. В детстве быть таким черствым, а уже взрослым вымаливать прощение. Глупо.

Ноги неожиданно занесли мужчину на тренировочное поле. Он знал, что через пятьдесят три шага севернее от него будет памятник. Он так часто ходил туда.

Первая снежинка опустилась на землю и Хатаке возвел глаза к небу. Как с таких серых, депрессивных и грязных туч может падать такой чистый и девственно-белый снег? Как что-то ужасное может сотворить прекрасное? Время шло, а он все стоял с запрокинутой головой и смотрел в никуда. Та безысходность, что была в этом огромном конденсате водяного пара, так явно почувствовалась в один момент. Нет никого рядом. Ни отца, ни друзей, ни учителя, ни любимого…

Встряхнув головой, мужчина, в конце концов, обратил свое внимание на мраморную плиту и камень на ней. Да, сегодня ведь тот день. Он всегда помнил где-то глубоко об этом. Так долго.

\- Прости, я, как всегда, опоздал, - цветы бережно опускаются на плиту, а такие знакомые и родные оранжевые защитные очки лежат рядом с ними. – С Днем рождения, Обито. Я до сих пор скучаю по тебе. Знаю, что уже прошло пятнадцать лет, но я не могу иначе. Ты… Ох, прости, я опять болтаю лишнее. Как твои дела? Видел сегодня сенсея и Рин? Очень надеюсь, что да. Как у меня день? Все отлично. Как видишь сегодня снег в Листе, а значит, мою седину никто не увидит. Не возмущайся, знаю, что плохо шучу. Я бы принес еще торт, но не думаю, что призраки прошлого питаются хоть чем-то… Еще кое-что…

Он снял бандану с протектором родного Селения и посмотрел на выгравированное имя алым глазом.

\- Я до сих пор твои глаза. Твой подарок всегда со мной. Помни об этом.

Пепельноволосый развернулся и медленно побрел обратно к главной улице. Старые раны на сердце снова заныли и было попросту неприятно в очередной раз осознавать, что умер не тот. Умер не так.

Разозлившись на себя, Хатаке в быстром темпе дошел до своей квартиры и сразу же осел на пол. Этот день они праздновали все вместе обычно. Влюбленные глаза Обито смотрели на Рин, а собственное сердце разрывалось на сотни тысяч кусков от этого. Девушка даже не хотела замечать этого взгляда, а только то и делала, что щебетала пепельноволосому мальчику на ухо о чем-то неважном, неинтересном. Уголки губ Обито опускались и его злобный взгляд был направлен на сокомандника. Ками, какими же детьми они были!

Приложив усилия, Какаши заставил себя встать с холодного пола и раздеться, чтобы потом быть укутанным в теплый кокон одеяла. Хроническая усталость и мерзкая погода дают свое, и в сон он проваливается мгновенно.

Мужчине снился опять его единственный и любимый. Он видел как темно-карие глаза лучились добром и лаской, а руки касались лица. Они были так счастливы. И никакой Рин, никакой войны, никаких смертей. Только они вдвоем.

Но счастье никогда не длиться долго. И вот он уже видит, как под огромным валуном лежит Обито. Его Обито. Как с его глаза идут кровавые слезы и единственная фраза «Я дарю тебе свой Шаринган» становиться последней в жизни мальчишки. А потом все застилает кровавая пелена и…

Какаши с криком просыпается, покрытый весь липким холодным потом. Руки тряслись, а с левого глаза пошла кровь. Ему было плохо, тошнило, истерика все сильней и сильней начинала накатывать. Не выдержав, мужчина расплакался. Он не знал почему, когда все слезы уже высохли пятнадцать лет назад. Вспомнился резко монумент Героев. Что-то зовет его…

Надев одежду и завязав горло шарфом, Хатаке посреди ночи в кромешной тьме пробирался к тренировочному полю, где находилась могила Обито. Пытаясь не попасть никому на глаза, он примчался туда и просто смотрел на до сих пор лежащие цветы и оранжевые очки.

\- Неужели я так хочу этого?.. Неужели я так хочу умереть и быть с тобой? – достав вакидзаси своего отца и смотря на слабый отблеск железа в свете Луны, рассуждал он вслух. – Да, я хочу этого. Прости еще раз, малыш… Любимый.

Резкое движение – и форменная водолазка разлетается на мелкие кусочки ткани, оголяя торс. Он не знал и не видел, что недалеко в тени деревьев стояла фигура в черном, которая наблюдала за ним. И выжидала.

Первая и адская боль прошлась по телу, когда вакидзаси вспорол кожу, а затем и тонкую кишку и медленно, но верно пробирался сквозь нее к толстой. Какаши чувствовал, как горячая кровь капает изо рта и как воздуха становилось все меньше, но не смел выпустить из рук оружие. Он должен стереть этот позор.

Последнее движение для окончания ритуала – движение вверх к печени – и его голова уже повисает на куске кожи, ничего не успев осознать. Тело валиться на землю и кровавая лужа становиться еще больше, окрашивая тонкий слой снега в алый цвет.

\- Какой же ты слабый, Хатаке Какаши, - фигура в черном, что и нанесла решающий удар по шее, вытирала остатки крови об одежду трупа, при этом скалясь. – Так легко поддался на мое гендзюцу и сам себя зарезал. А те признания в любви! Ах, я польщен!

Слегка приложив силу, чтобы оторвать голову от остатков кожи шеи, мужчина благодаря простейшим медицинским ниндзюцу смог правильно удалить Шаринган с левой глазницы, поместив его в баночку с приготовленным заранее раствором. Когда вся операция была закончена, он просто откинул голову куда подальше.

\- Какой же ты мерзкий все-таки. Хорошо, хоть глаз сохранил. Передашь привет клану Учиха от Обито. Чао, «любимый», - злобный и безумный смех прозвучал на поляне, а потом наступила тишина...


End file.
